


For Hearth and Home - 2nd in Command [German Version]

by Calafinwe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2nd in Command, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Military Hierarchy, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calafinwe/pseuds/Calafinwe
Summary: Drautos is looking for a 2nd in Command for his Kingsglaive unit. Who will be the lucky one to gain this position? Luche Lazarus or Nyx Ulric?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> See English version here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955547
> 
> English translation will be published a few days after German chapter!

Der Drucker piepte.  
„Verflucht noch eins ...!“, raunte der Mann. „Nicht schon wieder Papierstau!“  
Er zog den Papierschacht auf und lugte hinein. Tatsächlich, ein Blatt hing fest. Er griff danach und zog es heraus, schob den Schacht wieder zu und wartete auf die nächste Reaktion des Gerätes. Es piepte erneut.  
„Druck doch einfach!“  
Er wählte ok und hörte zufrieden zu, wie erneut Papier eingezogen wurde, nur dieses Mal ohne den technischen Defekt.  
„Spinnt er wieder?“, fragte jemand im Vorbeigehen.  
„Immer!“  
„Sir, wieso bestellst du keinen Neuen?“  
Drautos sah Nyx angefressen hinterher. Als ob es so einfach wäre, mit dem mageren Budget, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, auch noch einen passablen Drucker zu kaufen. Keines von den billigen Geräten, wie gerade eines vor ihm stand und welches ein halbes Jahr nach dem Kauf zu Zicken begonnen hatte. Den Fehler würde der Kommandant der Königsgleve nicht noch einmal machen. Nächstes Mal stand eines der teureren Geräte auf der Einkaufsliste, eines, das auch Tackern und Lochen konnte.  
„... Dafür muss ich euch das Gehalt etwas kürzen, aber es dient ja zum Wohle aller ...“, murmelte er. „Oder noch besser, mein zukünftiger Stellvertreter darf sich darum kümmern.“  
Zufrieden griff er nach den Papieren.  
„Sogar ohne Kleckereien.“  
Drautos hielt drei Seiten eines Dokuments in der Hand, welches er am Abend zuvor endlich hatte fertigstellen können. Es handelte sich um eine Stellenanzeige für den Posten des stellvertretenden Kommandanten der Königsgleve. Also seine rechte Hand, die ihn bei Abwesenheit vertreten oder auch seinen Posten kurzfristig übernehmen könne, wenn ihm etwas zustieß. In der Woche zuvor hatte er für diese Position die Freigabe bekommen und sich dann umgehend an die Beschreibung der Stelle für Bewerber gemacht.  
Er brummte und ging in sein geräumiges Büro. Dort lagen einige andere Dokumente in einer hellgrauen Mappe. Der Schichtplan für den kommenden Monat mit den Bereitschaftsdiensten und Urlauben, der wöchentliche Bericht über die Truppenbewegungen des Imperiums. Wichtige Hinweise, die Drautos von Cor von der Königsgarde erhielt und die mittlerweile unersetzlich waren für die Einsätze, die der Kommandant seine Leute ausführen ließ. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie der General an seine Informationen kam, wo es doch eigentlich seine Hauptaufgabe war, die Königsfamilie und den Palast zu beschützen.  
„Wollen doch mal sehen, wer von ihnen genug Eier in der Hose hat“, murmelte der Kommandant, griff sich die Mappe mit den Papieren und verließ sein Büro wieder. Zum Besprechungsraum war es nicht weit, nur einmal den kurzen Gang entlang in das gegenüber liegende Zimmer.  
„Morgen“, murmelte er, als er den Raum betrat.  
Die Anwesenden beendeten ihre Gespräche und stellten sich in Reih und Glied auf, manche erwiderten den Gruß. Drautos nahm seinen gewohnten Platz auf der Wandseite ein und musterte seine Leute.  
„Ulric! Was soll das windschiefe Grinsen?!“, mahnte er.  
Der Gescholtene schluckte mehrmals bei dem Versuch, seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu entspannen.  
„Nichts, Sir!“  
„Das will ich auch hoffen! Also“, fuhr der Kommandant fort und öffnete seine Mappe. „Der Schichtplan für nächsten Monat stand ja bereits so fest. Khara, wenn du nicht endlich lernst, deinen Urlaubsantrag richtig einzureichen, wirst du in Zukunft nicht mehr berücksichtigt, ist das klar?“  
„Ja“, piepste jemand aus der zweiten Reihe.  
Ein anderer kicherte. Drautos ignorierte es und gab den Schichtplan einer Gleve aus der ersten Reihe.  
„Ans schwarze Brett damit!“  
Die Frau nickte.  
„Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt, die Einsätze für diese und nächste Woche. Spart euch eure Fragen wie immer für nach meinem Bericht.“  
Die Männer und Frauen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Aus zuverlässiger Quelle wurde mir berichtet, dass sich das Imperium zuletzt vermehrt in der nördlichen Cleigne Region herumtreibt. Was sie dort wollen, ist bisher ein Rätsel. Gutsco!“  
„Sir?“  
„Stell einen Trupp zusammen! Ihr brecht nach dem Meeting auf und schaut euch die Sache an!“  
„Sir!“  
„Lasst euch nicht in einen Hinterhalt locken. Euer Auftrag lautet Informationsbeschaffung. Erst im Anschluss werden wir weitere Schritte unternehmen, sollte dies nötig sein.“  
„Verstanden, Sir!“  
Drautos händigte Gutsco einige geheftete Papiere aus.  
„Gut, weiter im Programm.“  
Der Kommandant ließ seinen Blick über die Köpfe schweifen. Er blieb an einem dunkelbraunen Haarschopf hängen, dessen Besitzerin ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
„Crowe, Jenica, kommt nachher zu mir ins Büro“, meinte er in versöhnlicherem Ton. „Ich habe einen Spezialauftrag für euch.“  
„Sir! Geht es um den Geburtstag, Sir?“, fragte die Brünette.  
„Ich hab‘ mir schon Gedanken gemacht, Sir ...“, fügte Jenica hinzu.  
Ein Schmunzeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch er antwortete nicht auf das Geplänkel. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich schon letztes Jahr darüber gefreut, dass sie sich im Namen der Königsgleve um ein Geschenk für den jungen Prinzen kümmern durften. So war Drautos die lästige, doch notwendige Aufgabe los und er konnte trotzdem vor den anderen königlichen Ratgebern damit glänzen, was sich seine Einheit Tolles für den kleinen Noctis ausgedacht hat.  
„So, der letzte Punkt für heute ist bisher einmalig in der noch jungen Geschichte der Königsgleve“, begann er theatralisch.  
Jemand murmelte etwas in der zweiten Reihe. Nyx verzog einen Mundwinkel.  
„Wie ihr alle mitbekommen habt, ist unsere Einheit in den letzten Monaten ziemlich angewachsen. Mehr Personal bedeutet auch mehr Arbeit. Die kann ich inzwischen alleine nicht mehr stemmen. Deshalb ist ab sofort der Posten meines Stellvertreters ausgeschrieben.“  
Ein Raunen ging durch den Raum, manche Gleven fingen gar das Tuscheln an. Drautos beachtete sie ausnahmsweise nicht weiter und holte stattdessen das letzte Dokument aus seiner grauen Mappe hervor. Es war die dreiseitige Stellenausschreibung, um die er kurz zuvor noch mit dem Drucker gekämpft hatte. Gut sichtbar hielt er es in die Höhe.  
„Hier stehen alle wichtigen Details drin.“  
Der Kommandant reichte die Seiten der Gleve in der ersten Reihe, damit diese die Ausschreibung ebenfalls an das schwarze Brett hängen konnte. Luche räusperte sich.  
„Was ist?“  
„Sir? Wäre denn eine Sekretärin nicht besser geeignet, dich zu entlasten?“  
„Hah! Rührt euch!“  
Die Gleven entspannten sich sichtlich.  
„Lazarus, es geht hier nicht nur um Schreibtischarbeit, wobei das auch ein wichtiger Aspekt des Stellvertreters sein wird. Konkret geht es darum, mich einerseits zu entlasten. Andererseits bin ich auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, wie der ein oder andere von euch gelegentlich süffisant anmerkt.“  
Nyx starrte einen undefinierten Punkt an der Decke an. Drautos verschränkte die Arme.  
„Vielleicht entscheide ich mich auch dazu, vorzeitig in Rente zu gehen.“  
Manche Gleven starrten ihn ungläubig an, darunter der Blondschopf, der die Frage nach der Sekretärin gestellt hatte.  
„Bis dahin muss der Stellvertreter soweit sein, dass er meine Aufgaben von heute auf morgen übernehmen kann.“  
„Sir, denkst du wirklich ans Aufhören?“, fragte Tredd Furia.  
Der junge Mann mit den rötlichen Haaren hatte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen eine der Säulen gelehnt, die auf der Fensterseite eingelassen waren.  
„Nein. Wo kämen wir denn da hin, wenn ich einfach so das Handtuch werfe“, konterte der Kommandant.  
„Der König wär wohl auch wenig begeistert ...“  
„Das sowieso“, fuhr Drautos fort. „Dennoch kann es passieren, dass ich unerwartet ausfalle, und ...“  
„Schleppst du ‘ne Krankheit mit dir rum?“, fragte Nyx.  
„Nein, verdammt! Der letzte Gesundheitscheck war zu hundert Prozent im grünen Bereich. Hör auf, dir irgendwas auszudenken!“, fluchte der Alte, unsicher, ob Ulric die Frage ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht. „Trotzdem kann es passieren, dass mich einer auf der Straße anfährt, und ...“  
Drautos warf die graue Mappe schneller nach ihm, als Nyx einen Kalauer darüber zum Besten geben konnte. Einige der Anwesenden kicherten.  
„Ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass das Gehalt des Stellvertreters bei weitem besser sein wird, als das einer normalen Gleve. Und es gibt ein paar Urlaubstage mehr im Jahr ...“, setzte er fort, nachdem sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt hatten. „Also, diejenigen unter euch, die meinen, dass sie für die Position geeignet sind, können ihre Bewerbung bis Ende nächster Woche bei mir einreichen. Denkt daran, dass es bei dieser Position nicht mit einem einfachen Bewerbungsgespräch und einem Praxistest getan sein wird, so wie ihr es von der Musterung her kennt. Ich werd‘ die Bewerber auf Herz und Nieren testen, das Auswahlverfahren wird sich über einige Wochen hinziehen. Wenn ihr es euch zwischendrin anders überlegt, ist das natürlich kein Problem. Trotzdem würde ich den zusätzlichen Zeitaufwand gerne vermeiden. Von allen, die sich nicht um die Stelle bewerben, erwarte ich, dass sie die Bewerber nach Leibeskräften unterstützen. Wir sind ein Team, vergesst das nicht!“  
Der Kommandant sah seine Leute der Reihe nach ausdruckslos an.  
„Sir?“  
„Ja?“  
„Fällst du die Entscheidung komplett alleine?“, hakte Luche nach.  
„Im Endeffekt ja. Jedoch bin ich nicht der Einzige, den ihr überzeugen müsst.“  
Die Gleven sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.  
„Also. Lest euch als Erstes die Stellenbeschreibung durch. Dort steht das Wichtigste zu Aufgabengebiet und Anforderungen drin. Ihr findet sie auch in unserer internen Datenbank. Falls ihr Fragen dazu habt, steht euch meine Tür jederzeit offen.“  
Einige nickten, andere warfen sich gegenseitig Blicke zu.  
„Das wär’s für heute. Für Heimat und Ehre!“  
Die Gleven nahmen Haltung an und wiederholten den Spruch im Chor.  
„Crowe, Jenica, ihr kommt gleich mit zu mir ins Büro.“  
Die beiden Frauen folgten dem Kommandanten mit einem Meter Abstand auf den Gang hinaus.

* * *

Das Fleisch brutzelte über den offenen Flammen vor sich hin, der Geruch, der in der Luft hing, regte auch noch den sattesten Passanten an, der sich in die Untiefen von Insomnia wagte. Es ging auf halb neun Uhr abends zu, die Straßen der Lucisschen Hauptstadt waren belebt wie eh und je und würden auch in den nächsten Stunden nicht verwaisen. Die fünf Freunde saßen an dem großen Tisch zusammen, wie jeden Dienstag um diese Zeit. Bisher hatten sich die Gespräche um Belanglosigkeiten gedreht. Keiner von ihnen wollte der Erste sein, der das Thema ansprach, das ihr Kommandant heute offen gelegt hatte.  
„Und? Was habt ihr euch dieses Jahr als Geschenk für den Prinzen überlegt?“, fragte Libertus Crowe, die neben ihm saß und sich ihr drittes Galahdische Fleichspießchen mit Soße schmecken ließ.  
„Ich hab mir gar nichts ausgedacht“, antwortete die Brünette, nachdem sie ihren Bissen mit etwas alkoholfreiem Bier hinunter geschluckt hatte. „Jenica hatte scheinbar nur drauf gewartet, dass er uns die Aufgabe wieder aufbrummt.“  
„Ah?“, meinte Libertus während dem Kauen.  
Crowe sah ihn missmutig an.  
„Jedenfalls hatte sie schon einen groben Plan, was wir machen könnten und der Kommandant war angemessen beeindruckt. Aber das wird jede Menge Arbeit.“  
„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“, forderte Luche. „Erzähl endlich, was es wird.“  
„Dann ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr“, konterte die Brünette und aß ungerührt weiter.  
Der Blondschopf verdrehte vielsagend die Augen, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
„Können wir denn irgendwie dabei behilflich sein?“, fragte Nyx.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Außer natürlich, du bist ein Experte im Umgang mit Nähmaschinen. Dann könntest du sogar Jenicas Oma ersetzen.“  
„Eine Nähmaschine?“  
„Ja, und jetzt lass mich essen, ich hab Hunger!“  
Ulric schüttelte den Kopf und nahm einen Zug von seinem Bier. Er war einige Minuten vor den anderen bei der Spießbude ihres Vertrauens angekommen und hatte den Tisch erfolgreich gegen andere potentielle Gäste verteidigt, sehr zum Leidwesen des Betreibers der Bude. Sie schwiegen wieder beharrlich und konzentrierten sich auf ihr Essen. Nicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend.  
„Was ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?!“, rief ihnen der Wirt über seine Spieße hinweg zu.  
Pelna hob den Kopf und sah Libertus gedankenschwer ins Gesicht, ohne etwas zu sagen. Luche räusperte sich. Nyx hatte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und zwirbelte eine seiner Haarsträhnen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Ein Holzspießchen flog sauber abgeleckt auf den Resteteller.  
„Ich bin pappsatt!“, meinte Crowe in die Stille hinein.  
„Bei der Menge würde selbst ich verhungern“, kommentierte Pelna.  
„Du bist immer am Verhungern, egal, wie viele Buffets du zuvor leergeräumt hast.“  
Der Witz mochte nicht so recht zünden, weder bei seinem Verfasser, noch bei den anderen.  
„Und hat er euch noch was erzählt?“, fasste sich Luche ein Herz.  
„Nein. Jedenfalls nicht von sich aus“, war die plumpe Antwort.  
Der Blondschopf sah Crowe erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ich war schon fast zur Tür raus, als Jenica fragte, wer die anderen sind, die die Bewerber überzeugen müssten.“  
Libertus, obwohl noch nicht fertig mit seinem Abendessen, legte den Spieß vor sich auf den Teller.  
„Will sie sich etwa bewerben?“  
Die einzige Frau in der Freundesgruppe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich glaube nicht. Jedenfalls hat der Kommi was von Cor und noch ein oder zwei weiteren Personen gefaselt, die ihm bei der Entscheidungsfindung helfen sollen.“  
„General Cor?!“  
„Eben derjenige.“  
Die Männer sahen sich nacheinander an.  
„Oh man, dann kann ich’s ja gleich vergessen“, meinte Libertus und nahm seinen Fleischspieß wieder zur Hand.  
„Cor wird keiner der Bewerber überleben.“  
„Vielleicht macht er ja auch nur die Bewerbungsgespräche mit, wer weiß.“  
Nyx lachte scheel, ohne auf Pelnas Einwurf einzugehen.  
„Hat er was von den anderen gesagt?“, bohrte Luche weiter.  
„Nur genuschelt.“  
„Und da sagt er noch, bei Fragen stünde uns seine Tür immer offen ...“, brummte Ulric.  
„Du vergisst seine Menschenkenntnis. Es war auch für mich nicht schwer zuerkennen, dass Jenica kein Interesse an dem Posten hat, sondern nur ihre Neugier befriedigen wollte“, erklärte Crowe. „Das hat Drautos auch gemerkt. Vielleicht will er nur denjenigen Rede und Antwort stehen, die eine Bewerbung um den Posten auch tatsächlich anstreben.“  
„Trotzdem frag ich mich, warum ihm das jetzt auf einmal einfällt. Ein Stellvertreter wär doch von Anfang an gut gewesen.“  
Niemand erwiderte etwas auf Libertus‘ Überlegung.  
„Oder warum er sich keine Sekretärin sucht, die den Papierkram erledigt.“  
„Die lenkt ihn vielleicht zu sehr ab ...“  
Der Blondschopf schlug sich an die Stirn, stand auf und verschwand einmal um die Ecke hinter die Bude, wo sich Gästetoiletten befanden. Die anderen sahen ihm hinterher.  
„Na? Was glaubt ihr?“, fragte Libertus. „Ob er sich um die Stelle bewerben will?“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, wollte Pelna wissen.  
„Überleg doch mal. So, wie er die ganze Zeit auf dem Thema herum reitet. Und er hat in der Vergangenheit ja nicht nur einmal davon gefaselt, zur Königsgarde wechseln zu wollen.“  
„Quatsch. Luche ist nicht der Typ für den Schreibtisch.“  
Sie kamen nicht dazu, das Thema weiter zu vertiefen. Das Objekt ihres Interesses kam gerade mit frisch gewaschenen Händen an den Tisch zurück.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er, als er das Schweigen bemerkte.  
„Nichts“, log Nyx. „Hey Crowe, hat er nicht mal was zur Höhe des Gehalts gesagt?“  
„Geh doch hin und frag ihn selbst, wenn du es so unbedingt wissen willst.“  
„Kein Grund, gleich pampig zu werden.“  
Die Brünette ersparte sich eine Antwort, stand auf und griff nach ihrer Lederjacke, die über der Stuhllehne hing.  
„Luche. Hast du Bock, die Strecke bis zur Mall mit mir zu laufen?“  
Lazarus sah sie perplex an.  
„Klar“, antwortete er nach einigem Zögern und stand wieder auf.  
„Also, Jungs“, meinte die Frau mütterlich. „Sauft nicht mehr zu viel. Wir sehen uns morgen.“  
Luche winkte ihnen kurz und gemeinsam machten sich die beiden auf den Heimweg.  
„Nyx war noch nie gut im Lügen“, meinte der Blondschopf lapidar, nachdem sie die Treppen bis zur Hauptstraße erklommen hatten.  
„Stimmt.“  
„Also? Worüber habt ihr gesprochen, während ich kurz weg war?“  
„Nur, ob du dich bewirbst.“  
„Hm.“  
Crowe sah ihn schief von der Seite her an. Ihr Begleiter hatte die Hände im Nacken verschränkt und schlenderte gemächlich auf dem Gehweg dahin. Hin und wieder wurden sie von Passanten angerempelt, Frauen, die zu später Stunde die Läden mit dicken Einkaufstüten verließen, Männer, die von der Arbeit nach Hause hetzten, Jugendliche, die sich mit ihren Freunden trafen, um wahlweise Parks oder Spielhöllen unsicher zu machen. Insomnia, die Hauptstadt von Lucis, schien niemals den Atem anzuhalten.  
„Und?“  
„Was und?“, konterte Luche.  
„Na! Bewirbst du dich nun oder nicht? Lass du dir doch auch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen!“, erkundigte sich Crowe freundschaftlich.  
„Vielleicht.“  
„Oh man.“  
„Entschuldige. Ich würd‘ gern eine Nacht darüber schlafen, bevor ich mich entscheide.“  
„Klar. Vergiss aber nicht, was ich dir beim letzten Mal auch schon angeboten habe.“  
„Dass du mir bei der Bewerbung hilfst? Danke!“  
Lazarus grinste sie an.  
„Ich mein’s ernst. Lass mich wenigstens über dein Schreiben drüber lesen.“  
Sie gingen weiter die Straße entlang.  
„Ehrlich gesagt bin ich ziemlich unschlüssig“, offenbarte der Mann.  
„Warum?“  
Crowe klang überrascht.  
„Du hast doch schließlich nichts zu verlieren.“  
„Das natürlich nicht. Aber die Absage von der Königsgarde hat mir doch zu Denken gegeben. Und wenn Cor einer der Entscheidungsträger ist ...“  
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, warum du abgelehnt wurdest.“  
Luche antwortete nicht sofort darauf. Seine Begleiterin ließ ihm den Moment der Stille im Großstadtlärm, damit er seine Gedanken und Gefühle sortieren konnte. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, er hatte tatsächlich nichts zu verlieren. Bei der nun ausgeschriebenen Stelle würde er lediglich die Karriereleiter nach oben klettern. Das war etwas anderes, als wäre er damals bei der Königsgarde genommen worden, und hätte seinen Kollegen von der Gleve den Rücken kehren müssen. Außer Crowe hatte Luche damals niemanden eingeweiht, dass er sich bei der Garde beworben hatte, die indirekt mit der Königsgleve konkurrierte. Nicht einmal dem Kommandanten hatte er es gebeichtet. Wenn dieser jetzt den General in den Bewerbungsprozess einbezog und Luche sich um die Stelle bewarb, stand es außer Frage, dass Drautos von der gescheiterten Bewerbung bei der Garde erfuhr. Und sicher würde Cor ihm auch die wahren Gründe erzählen, warum er ihn abgelehnt hatte.  
‚Anders als die höflichen Floskeln, die sie mir aufgetischt haben ...‘  
Der Blondschopf war noch immer enttäuscht, dass er damals keine ehrliche Antwort bekommen hatte. Frustriert erzählte er Crowe die Geschichte.  
„Warum hast du mir das nicht viel eher erzählt?“, fragte sie erstaunt.  
„Na ja. Verstehst du wenigstens jetzt, in welcher Zwickmühle ich mich befinde?“  
Sie nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Ich finde trotzdem, dass du dich für die Stelle bewerben solltest. Es war ja nicht zu übersehen, dass du etwas mehr Interesse an dem Posten hast, als die anderen. Auch wenn du dich ziemlich lange zurückgehalten hast“, schmunzelte sie.  
„Hab ich das?“  
Luche grinste kurz zurück, wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich morgen echt mal hingehen und fragen. Mich würde es schon interessieren, wie die Bewerbungsphase genau ablaufen soll. Und vor allem, wer neben Cor die anderen Beteiligten sind.“  
Sie blieben an der Kreuzung stehen.  
„Wieso bewirbst du dich eigentlich nicht?“  
Crowe lachte herzlich.  
„Danke für die Blumen, aber so ein Stellvertreterposten ist einfach nichts für mich.“  
„Warum?“  
„Zu viel von allem.“  
Der Blondschopf sah sie schief an.  
„Lass gut sein, das hat schon alles so seine Richtigkeit, wo ich jetzt bin. Ich bin glücklich, hab meine Freunde direkt um mich, was will ich mehr?“  
„Dann solltest du vielleicht eine Familie gründen ...?“  
„Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an! Mir reichen die dämlichen Witze, die Nyx ständig macht.“  
Luche zwinkerte.  
„Also, schlaf eine Nacht drüber, wie du gesagt hast. Und morgen setzen wir uns an dein Bewerbungsschreiben.“  
„Musst du nicht Jenica bei dem Nähmaschinenprojekt zur Hand gehen?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Sie will dem Prinzen einen Spiderman-Anzug in seiner Größe nähen.“  
„Oh!“  
„Ja. Hat gemeint, ich sei da eher hinderlich, als hilfreich.“  
„Ah ...“  
„Ich will mich nicht aufdrängen.“  
„Ist wohl besser so. Aber Spiderman?“  
„Der Kommandant hat gewusst, dass der Prinz derzeit scheinbar darauf abfährt.“  
Luche schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
„Also, machs gut. Flausch Princess von mir. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“  
Die beiden umarmten sich.  
„Lass dich nicht belästigen auf deinem Heimweg“, rief er Crowe hinterher.  
Sie winkte ihm noch mal und war dann in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.

* * *

Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss, die Tür ging auf und Luche trat in seine Zweizimmerwohnung. Er warf seinen Schlüsselbund auf das Sideboard und zog nacheinander Jacke und Schuhe aus. Es war mucksmäuschenstill in seiner kleinen Behausung. Die Nachbarn, die man häufig durch die hellhörigen Wände streiten hörte, waren scheinbar schon zu Bett gegangen.  
Der Blondschopf schlurfte in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber, schaltete das Licht an und zog dann die Lederhose aus, die zur Standardausrüstung der Gleven gehörte und die den meisten gerade mal bis über die Knie ging. Seine Waden waren schon wieder angeschwollen, aber es half alles nichts. Die nächste Stiefelgröße war ihm einfach zu groß, als dass er bequem in ihnen hätte laufen können.  
„Hm“, meinte er an niemand bestimmten und zog dann auch noch sein T-Shirt aus.  
„Meow“, kam es von seinem Bett her.  
„Da bist du!“  
Luche drehte sich zu der weißen Stubentigerin um, die bisher lautlos auf dem Bett gelegen und offensichtlich nur darauf gewartet hatte, dass er seinen Oberkörper entblößte. Sie beäugte ihn mit großen Pupillen und begann, leise zu schnurren.  
„Meow!“  
„Na, kriegst ja gleich noch mal was!“, versicherte er schnell und warf ihr sein getragenes T-Shirt hin.  
Interessiert begann Princess, wie er sein Haustier getauft hatte, daran herumzuschnuppern, bevor sie es sich endgültig darauf bequem machte. Der Mann trat an die Fensterfront und zog die Vorhänge fast komplett zu. Selbst nachts war Insomnia taghell erleuchtet. Danach ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, der über zwei Schubladen verfügte und zog die untere auf. In ihr lag die Bewerbungsmappe, die dort mittlerweile seit einigen Monaten ihr trauriges Dasein fristete. Er nahm sie heraus, griff nach der Packung Dreamies Katzenleckerlis, die auf dem Tisch lag, und setzte sich zu Princess auf das Bett. Das Schnurren wurde intensiver. Das weiße Fellknäuel rollte sich herum und stupste ihn mit der Pfote an, aber Luche ignorierte es zunächst. Stattdessen öffnete er die Mappe.  
Die Unterlagen waren in der Versenkung verschwunden, just an dem Tag, an dem er sie zusammen mit einer Absage der Königsgarde wieder bekommen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich vorgenommen, sie bei Gelegenheit noch einmal durchzuarbeiten, hatte es dann aber vergessen. Der Blondschopf erinnerte sich noch gut an jenen schicksalhaften Tag.  
Es war Frühling. Nach tagelangem Dauerregen hatten die Wolken aufgerissen und die Sonne schickte warme Strahlen nach Lucis. Bei vielen hatte der Wetterumbruch die Stimmung gehoben, die Leute trafen sich in den Parks, schleckten die erste Eiscreme der Saison und waren auch ansonsten ziemlich gut gelaunt. Auf Luche hatte die positive Laune der Leute abgefärbt. Als gegen Mittag der Anruf der Königsgarde kam, hatte er sich geradezu euphorisch auf den Weg in ihr Hauptquartier gemacht. Nur, um dann mit einer Ablehnung konfrontiert zu werden.  
‚Der General hatte nicht mal den Anstand, mir seine Gründe persönlich darzulegen‘, dachte er verärgert.  
Der Blondschopf hatte sich für den Rest des Tages bei Drautos krank gemeldet und war nach Hause gegangen, um seinen trüben Gedanken nachzuhängen. Luche spürte, wie seine Gefühle wieder ins Negative abdrifteten, wie seine Motivation sank. Das Thema wühlte ihn selbst Wochen später noch auf.  
„Meow!“  
Princess riss ihren Besitzer aus seinen Träumereien. Er legte die Papiere beiseite und griff nach den Katzenleckerlis.  
„Na komm!“  
Er hielt eines einen halben Meter in die Höhe. Seine Katze machte artig Männchen, hielt sich mit den Pfoten an seiner Hand fest und schnappte nach dem Leckerli.  
„Brav!“, lobte er.  
Luche gab ihr ein Zweites auf dieselbe Art und Weise und legte die Packung auf den Nachttisch. Danach schmuste er ausgiebig mit seinem Haustier. Princess war die Einzige, der er sich offenbaren konnte. Niemand war so verschwiegen wie sie. Das war der Vorteil, eines Haustiers.  
„Na komm, dann kriegst du noch mal was Richtiges zwischen die Beißer.“  
Der Blondschopf hob sie hoch und ging mit ihr in seinen Allzweckraum hinüber, der sowohl ein Wohnzimmer, als auch eine Küchenzeile beherbergte. Wie er vermutet hatte, hatte Princess den Futterspender über den Tag hinweg komplett geleert. Er setzte sie ab und öffnete einen der Hängeschränke, um eine Dose Feuchtfutter daraus hervorzuholen. Die Katze strich ihm schnurrend um die Beine. Schnell hatte er das Hähnchenragout in einen sauberen Fressnapf gegeben und es ihr hingestellt. Luche sah seinem Stubentiger zu, wie sie die Portion hinunter schlang.  
„Darauf brauchst du aber nicht jeden Tag zu hoffen“, meinte er. „Sonst wirst du fett.“  
Princess schleckte die letzten Reste aus der Schale und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an.  
„Na!“  
Er löschte das Licht in dem Zimmer und auf dem Gang und ging wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Schnell war er unter seine Bettdecke gekrochen und starrte in die Luft. Princess kam nach einer Weile, sprang zu ihm auf die Decke und fing an, sich zu Putzen. Flüchtig kraulte Luche ihr Köpfchen, worauf sich das weiße Fellknäuel neben ihm zusammenrollte und zufrieden schnurrte. Kurz darauf war auch ihr Besitzer eingeschlafen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Diese verdammten Roboter!“, fluchte Tredd über den Lärm hinweg.  
Er hatte sich hinter einem kaputten Fahrzeug verschanzt und hielt sich am Oberschenkel.  
„Alles klar mit dir?“, fragte Luche, ohne groß auf seinen Kollegen zu achten.  
Er schien etwas durch die zerbrochenen Seitenscheiben ihres Verstecks zu beobachten, zielte, und warf den kleinen Magieflakon, wodurch einige ihrer imperialen Gegner in einem Blitzgewitter untergingen.  
„Lass sehen“, fügte der Blondschopf hinzu, als er keine Antwort erhielt.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht ...“, keuchte der Verletzte.  
Er nahm die Hand weg und Luche betrachtete die Wunde.  
„Mit der Fleischwunde kannst du trotzdem nicht weitermachen“, befand er. „Ich sag den anderen Bescheid, dass wir uns zurückziehen.“  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!“, platzte es aus Tredd heraus.  
Er versuchte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.  
„Ey! Jetzt wart‘ doch mal!“  
Luche fluchte saftig und hetzte dem rothaarigen Gleven nach. Tredd war nicht weit gekommen, als er am Arm gepackt und zurückgeschleift wurde.  
„Verdammt, Luche! Lass mich!“  
„Du bleibst schön hier!“  
Furia konnte sich nicht befreien. Notgedrungen hüpfte er auf seinem gesunden Bein hinter dem Blondschopf her, der ihn wieder hinter das Schrottauto bugsierte.  
„Und da bleibst du jetzt!“, kommandierte Luche und griff an sein Earphone.  
„Hier ist Luche, Tredd hat eine üble Fleischwunde am Oberschenkel! Wir ziehen uns zurück!“  
„Verstanden!“, vernahm er undeutlich die Stimme des Kommandanten.  
Tredd verdrehte die Augen.  
„Guck nicht so. So halsbrecherische Manöver, wie Nyx sie immer an den Tag legt, sind nichts für dich.“  
„Ja, Mami!“  
In ihrem Versteck waren sie vorerst sicher. Trotzdem wollte Luche noch einen kurzen Moment länger abwarten, bevor er sich mit dem Verletzten auf den Rückweg zu ihrer improvisierten Einsatzzentrale machte. Einmal heraus aus ihrer Deckung, mussten sie so schnell wie möglich über eine Ebene laufen, die keinerlei Sichtschutz bot.  
„Verschnauf einen Moment. Die sind mir noch zu nah mit ihrem Kampfgetümmel, als dass ich mit dir lahmer Krücke sicher den Rückweg antreten könnte.“  
„Haha, ich lach mich gleich schlapp!“  
Trotzdem lehnte Tredd sich an das Fahrzeug und streckte sein verletztes Bein. Er verzog das Gesicht. Luche wandte sich von den Kämpfen ab und sah seinen Kollegen an.  
„Du siehst blass aus“, stellte er fest. „Hast du Schmerzen? Ich hab noch eines von diesen Betäubungspülverchen ...“  
„Hast du auch Verbandszeug?“  
Luche schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Hast du im Unterricht nicht aufgepasst?“, keuchte Tredd. „Ohne Verbandszeug brauchste die nicht anwenden, weil ...“  
„Entschuldige, ich meinte die Neuen“, erwiderte Luche. „Die sollen angeblich auch ohne Druckverband funktionieren.“  
Sein Kollege sah ihn erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts. Er fing an, in den kleinen Taschen zu kramen, die in seine Kampfjacke eingenäht waren. Als Luche fand, wonach er gesucht hatte, riss er das kleine Päckchen vorsichtig auf.  
„Nimm deine Hand weg“, befahl er.  
Tredd tat, wie ihm geheißen und sein Partner verteilte das Granulat vorsichtig auf der offenen Wunde, woraufhin der Patient die Luft scharf einsog.  
„Entschuldige ...“  
„Schon gut.“  
Luche steckte die Folie wieder ein.  
„Mann, Alter!“, meinte er, als er das Getümmel wieder etwas länger beobachtet hatte. „Nyx wird irgendwann noch mal draufgehen bei dem Scheiß ...“  
„Du kennst doch seine Todessehnsucht.“  
Der Blondschopf brummte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Mich ärgert nur, dass Drautos ihn jedes Mal in den höchsten Tönen lobt.“  
„Eifersüchtig?“, grinste Tredd.  
„Nah. Aber es ist nicht so, dass seine Leistung so viel besser wäre, als unsere. Trotzdem lässt der Kommi ihm vieles durchgehen.“  
„Ja, definitiv eifersüchtig, würde ich sagen.“  
Luche holte aus, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Tredds blaues Auge würde er Drautos schlecht erklären können.  
„Na komm, alte Frau“, meinte er stattdessen. „Wir haben hier lang genug herumgetrödelt.“  
Der Rotschopf ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen. Luche legte sich seinen rechten Arm um die Schultern und sah ihn an.  
„Bereit?“  
Tredd nickte.  
„Dann mal los.“  
Obwohl sie bergauf mussten, kamen sie schneller voran, als Luche erwartet hatte. Seine Fracht gab keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Als sie oben am Hügel angelangt waren, kam Drautos ihnen mit einem digitalen Feldstecher entgegen. Das Kampfgeschehen hatte sich inzwischen etwas weiter von ihrer Position wegbewegt, war aber immer noch in vollem Gange.  
„Gute Arbeit, Jungs!“, meinte er, ohne sie richtig zu beachten.  
Als sie ihn einige Meter hinter sich gelassen hatte, nickte Luche Tredd vielsagend zu. Er half ihm zu einer der provisorischen Sitzbänke, die sie in der Nähe der Feldärzte aufgestellt hatten.  
„Ich geh ‘ne Krankenschwester suchen“, meinte Luche.  
„Aber nur eine von den Hübschen!“, rief ihm Tredd nach.  
Luche grinste ihn an und wandte sich dann um. Andere Gleven waren bereits in Behandlung, weshalb er dem medizinischen Personal erst nach einigen Augenblicken bedeuten konnte, dass ein weiterer Patient eingetroffen war. Ein älterer kleiner Herr mit Halbglatze und Brille auf der Nase nickte seiner Assistenz zu. Diese kam Luche entgegen.  
„Wo ist der Neuankömmling?“, fragte die Brünette.  
„Hier entlang, bitte.“  
Lazarus wies ihr den Weg und deutete dann auf Tredd. Die Assistenz nickte und ging zu ihm hinüber. Luche wandte sich um und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Kommandanten. Drautos stand immer noch mit dem Feldstecher bewaffnet auf der Anhöhe und verfolgte den Kampf.  
„Sie werden immer dreister ...“, kommentierte er das Geschehen und ließ das Fernglas sinken.  
„Sir!“  
„Bericht!“  
„Sir, sie scheinen eine neue Reihe von Magitek Infanterie entwickelt zu haben ...“  
„... die sie jetzt scheinbar testen wollen“, schloss Drautos und drehte sich zu Luche um.  
Er überragte den Mann um mindestens einen Kopf, was diesen aber nicht einzuschüchtern schien.  
„Sir, sie rüsten sie offensichtlich mit Äxten aus. Die Waffen sind recht plump verarbeitet, was diese Einheiten auf den ersten Blick langsamer agieren lässt, als die bisherigen Modelle.“  
„Trotzdem sind ihre Angriffe verheerender, wenn sie ins Ziel treffen. Nah!“  
Der Kommandant war sichtbar unzufrieden über diese neue Entwicklung.  
„Lass uns nur hoffen, dass Ulric sie nicht alle pulverisiert“, fügte Drautos hinzu, als er sich wieder dem Geschehen widmete. „Sonst haben wir gar nichts mehr, was wir untersuchen können.“  
„Sir?“  
„Der Junge tut gerade alles dafür, dass kein Stein auf dem anderen bleibt.“  
Luche zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, erwiderte aber nichts. Er wandte sich ebenfalls dem Kampfgetümmel zu, das inzwischen etwas nachgelassen hatte. Nur an einer Stelle blitzte und krachte es noch.  
„Sir, wenn du mir die Bemerkung gestattest ...“, setzte er an.  
„Nein! Lazarus, ich habe nicht nur einmal angemerkt, dass ich nicht mit einzelnen über andere Gleven spreche. Das war so, das ist so und das wird auch so bleiben, solange ich das Kommando über euch habe!“  
„Aber Sir ...!“  
„Schluss jetzt, kümmer‘ dich lieber um die anderen!“, herrschte Drautos ihn an und wedelte ihn mit dem Feldstecher den Hang hinab.  
„Scheiße!“, kommentierte Luche atemlos, und stolperte Delilah und Chloe entgegen, die es nur mit Mühe den Hügel hinauf schafften. „Scheiße!“  
Er griff nach Chloe, die sichtlich schwer verletzt war. Die schwarzhaarige Delilah konnte sie gerade noch so stützen. Als Luche sie ihr abgenommen hatte, brach sie selbst zusammen.  
„Kümmer‘ dich nicht um mich“, pflaumte Delilah ihn an, als er verharrte. „Sie ist schwerer verletzt, als ich. Beeil dich!“  
Luche brummte nur und hob Chloe hoch. Schwerfällig schleppte er die junge Frau, die mittlerweile das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, ins Lazarettzelt.  
„Doktor!“, rief er.  
Die Halbglatze von vorhin, die mittlerweile Furias Fleischwunde behandelt hatte, drehte sich wütend zu ihm um, bevor ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.  
„Scheiße!“, befand der Arzt, als er auf die beiden zukam. „Rudi! Sofort zu mir!“  
Ein weiterer Arzt kam herbei und zu dritt schafften sie es, Chloe möglichst schmerzfrei auf einen der mobilen Behandlungstische zu legen.  
„Nehmen Sie ihn wieder mit!“, fauchte der behandelnde Arzt Luche an.  
Er drehte sich in die Richtung, die der Mann ihm gezeigt hat, seufzte innerlich und griff Tredd unter die Arme.  
„Ist sie schwer verletzt?“, fragte Furia.  
„Scheint so. Sie ist schon draußen bewusstlos geworden.“  
„Scheiße!“, kommentierte nun auch Tredd Chloes Zustand.  
„Komm, du gehst hier nur im Weg um!“  
Mittlerweile waren weitere verletzte Gleven zurückgekehrt, die allesamt ihren Weg ins Zelt suchten. Vorsichtig manövrierte Luche seinen Kollegen hinaus. Auf dem Vorplatz kam Drautos ihnen mit Nyx und einigen anderen entgegen. Letzterer redete ohne Unterlass auf den Kommandanten ein, fast schien es, als würden sie streiten. Der Blondschopf versuchte, von seiner Position aus etwas Genaueres zu hören, aber der Kommandant stürmte in Richtung Lazarett und Luche war mit Tredd schon zu weit entfernt.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken drum, wir werden es so oder so erfahren ...“, meinte Tredd, als er auf der Bank Platz genommen und sein lädiertes Bein hochgelegt hatte. „Der interne Buschfunk funktioniert besser denn je.“   
Luche brummte und ließ ihn hocken, wo er war, um die letzten Nachzügler ihrer Einheit in Empfang zu nehmen.

* * *

Crowe saß mit Libertus und Pelna zusammen in der Kantine. Es war Spätnachmittag, die schlimmsten Wunden waren versorgt, der ärgste Hunger gestillt worden. Trotzdem war die Stimmung getrübt, was nicht zuletzt an Chloes schweren Verletzungen lag. Vor der Frau stand ein Kuchenteller auf dem Tisch. Nur noch Krümel zeugten von dem Schokokuchen, den sie sich auf den Schock der schwer verwundeten Kollegin gegönnt hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal hob Crowe ihre Kaffeetasse, um sie unverrichteter Dinge wieder abzusetzen.  
„Wir sollten wirklich mal mit ihm reden“, fing Pelna an. „So kann es einfach nicht weitergehen. Nyx‘ Waghalsigkeit wird uns sonst irgendwann noch mal alle ins Grab bringen.“  
Libertus legte sein Smartphone weg und sah seine beiden Freunde ernst an.  
„Wir haben ihn schon mehrmals darauf angesprochen, das weißt du“, kam Crowe ihm mit einer Antwort zuvor.  
„Nyx ist in manchen Dingen einfach unbelehrbar.“  
Pelna sah die beiden unzufrieden an.  
„Dann sollten wir mit dem Kommandanten reden. Es kann doch schließlich nicht angehen, dass er uns andere ständig in Gefahr bringt und dafür noch von ihm gelobt wird“, meinte er.  
Seine Gesprächspartner warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
„Was?!“  
Einige der anderen Gäste drehten sich nach dem Lärm um, aber die drei ignorierten sie.  
„Du weißt doch selbst, dass Nyx sein kleiner Liebling ist.“  
„Hah! Wenn du es so formulierst, klingt es fast so, als hätten sie eine Affäre ...“, brummte Pelna säuerlich.  
Erneut warfen sich seine Begleiter einen Blick zu. Er bemerkte es und schwieg sie steif an.  
„Ach, ihr könnt mich mal gernhaben“, meinte Khara, stand auf und brachte sein benutztes Geschirr weg.  
„Generell hast du schon Recht“, fuhr Crowe fort, als er wieder zurück war. „Ich hab‘ halt die Hoffnung, dass sich generell ein bisschen was ändert, wenn Drautos erst seinen Stellvertreter hat.“  
„Hah! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass Nyx auf einen von uns hören wird. Wenn es jemand von auswärts wäre, der vielleicht auch ein paar Jährchen mehr auf den Buckel hat, als Nyx, dann ja vielleicht. Aber so?“, konterte Pelna.  
Crowe sah ihn giftig an.  
„Kein Grund zu streiten, Leute“, mahnte Libertus. „Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich hab‘ mitbekommen, dass Delilah eine Bewerbung abgegeben hat. Ist gestern hoch erhobenen Hauptes mit einer Mappe in der Hand in Drautos Büro gestapft.“  
„Mhm, sie hat jedenfalls die Möglichkeit, sich bei Nyx Gehör zu verschaffen“, befand der andere.  
„Komm‘ mal wieder runter! Delilah ist durchaus fähig für den Posten, wenn ihr mich fragt“, warf Crowe ein. „Auch ganz unabhängig von ihrem Organ. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie uns entsprechend auf die Füße latscht, wenn was nicht passt.“  
Libertus nickte zustimmend, während Pelna den Eindruck machte, geistig schon wieder wo ganz anders zu sein.  
„Jungs, ich bin weg, muss noch wo hin“, meinte die Brünette und stand auf.  
„Hast noch ein Date?“, fragte Libertus schmunzelnd.  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“, konterte sie und ließ die Männer hocken, wo sie waren.  
Crowe brachte ebenfalls ihr Geschirr zurück und verließ die Kantine. Ja, sie wollte sich mit einem Mann treffen. Aber anders, als Libertus in den Raum geworfen hatte, ging es dabei nicht um Vergnügen. Luche war tags zuvor auf ihr Angebot zurückgekommen, dass sie einmal über seine Bewerbungsmappe las. Und da sie von der Zentrale der Königsgleve einmal durch die halbe Stadt mussten, um zu seiner Wohnung zu kommen – der Blondschopf hatte sich geweigert, die Bewerbung in aller Öffentlichkeit herumzutragen – musste sie sich besser auf den Weg machen. Er selbst hatte Tredd zu dessen Wohnung begleitet, ehe er sich von dort aus auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte.  
„Was für ein Chaos ...“, murmelte Crowe.  
Bevor sie das Gebäude verließ, überprüfte die junge Frau noch einmal, ob sie ihren Spind in der Damenumkleide fest abgeschlossen hatte. Danach ging sie durch den Haupteingang und wandte sich nach links zur Bushaltestelle. Der nächste würde in fünf Minuten kommen, auf dem Weg musste sie einmal umsteigen, also war sie gut im Zeitplan. Wenn der Bus nicht im Stau stecken blieb.  
Aber heute hatte der Kommandant ihnen eher Feierabend gewährt. Nur die Notmannschaft saß im Headquarter herum und langweilte sich vermutlich zu Tode, während sie darauf warteten, dass ein kurzfristiger Auftrag reinkam. Bereitschaft nannte Drautos das. Seine Gleven hatten ihren Kommandanten nicht nur einmal insgeheim dafür die Krätze an den Hals gewünscht.  
Crowe musste die letzten paar Meter rennen, um es noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Der Busfahrer sah sie miesepetrig an, sagte aber nichts. Sie ignorierte es und schob sich etwas weiter nach hinten. Gutsco sah sie kommen und rutschte ans Fenster, um ihr Platz zu machen.  
„Danke“, murmelte Crowe, als sie sich auf den Sitz fallen ließ.  
Der Bus fuhr an.  
„Wo musst du noch hin?“, fragte ihr Sitznachbar höflich, nachdem sie sich zehn Minuten lang angeschwiegen hatten.  
„Ich treff‘ mich noch mit jemandem. Er hat mich gebeten, über ein paar seiner Unterlagen zu schauen. Und du?“  
„Oh. Bei mir geht’s nach Hause, meine Schwester hat sich mit ihrer Familie für das Wochenende angekündigt, also muss ich noch etwas putzen“, meinte Gutsco.  
Das Gespräch versiegte wieder. Crowe war es ganz recht. Sie wollte zwar nicht unhöflich erscheinen. Andererseits kannte sie nur die wenigsten ihrer Kollegen gut genug, um ein ernsthaftes und länger dauerndes Gespräch mit ihnen führen zu können, das nicht von Belanglosem handelte. Gutsco gehörte bisher nicht zu diesem ausgewählten Kreis.  
„Harter Tag, heute“, meinte er.  
„Harter Tag!“, stimmte sie zu.  
Tatsächlich war dieser Donnerstag anders. Der Einsatz am Vormittag war alles andere als geplant verlaufen, nicht nur im Hinblick auf die neuen Magitek Soldaten, die ihnen das Imperium auf den Hals hetzte. Irgendwie waren viele von Crowes Kollegen aufgekratzter als sonst in den Einsatz gegangen, gerade so, als müsste der ein oder andere etwas beweisen. Nicht nur Nyx hatte sich zu einigen besonders waghalsigen Aktionen hinreißen lassen. Auch andere Gleven waren aggressiver als üblich vorgegangen. Chloe war dabei ziemlich unter die Räder gekommen und lag jetzt verletzt im Krankenhaus. Drautos war außer sich gewesen.  
„Hör mal, ich will nicht unhöflich sein“, meinte Crowe, als Gutsco erneut einen Satz anfangen wollte. „Nach dem heutigen Tag hätte ich grad lieber echt meine Ruhe.“  
„Entschuldige.“  
Gutsco lächelte ihr schüchtern zu und sah dann aus dem Fenster.  
Crowe seufzte innerlich. Der Vormittag war für die restlichen Stunden Thema gewesen. Nachdem sie nach Insomnia zurückgekehrt waren, hatte der Kommandant die schwerer Verletzten sofort in Krankenhäuser verfrachten lassen. Von jenen, die soweit selbst laufen konnten, hatte Drautos es nur Delilah gestattet, bei der Nachbesprechung des Einsatzes abwesend zu sein. Sie hatte darum gebeten, Chloe ins Krankenhaus begleiten zu dürfen, wogegen der Kommandant nichts einzuwenden hatte. Alle anderen hatte er ohne Umschweife in den Besprechungsraum beordert. Es hatte ein Donnerwetter gegeben, wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte.  
Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, dass niemand einen Pieps wagte. Selbst Nyx sah niedergeschlagen auf den Boden. Drautos hatte sie ob der stümperhaften Ausführung der Mission eine halbe Stunde lang zusammen geschrien, bevor er sie wütend ins Wochenende geschickt hatte. Crowe hatte ihn nur noch in sein Büro stürmen und die Tür hinter sich zuknallen sehen. Danach hatten sich die meisten in die Duschen verzogen, bevor man sich danach in der Kantine wieder über den Weg gelaufen war.   
Crowe drückte auf den Knopf. Der Bus war nur noch einen Block vom Lestallumplatz entfernt, an der Nächsten musste sie raus.  
„Komm gut heim“, meinte sie zu Gutsco und stand auf.  
„Du auch!“  
Sie zwängte sich wieder nach vorne. Der Busfahrer bog rechts ab und schob sich auf die Haltespur. Crowe hielt ihr Dauerticket unter den Scanner und verließ das Fahrzeug. Mittlerweile hatte es zu Regnen begonnen, weshalb die Gehwege wie leergefegt waren. Schnell lief sie zur U-Bahn-Station hinüber und die Treppe hinab.

* * *

Luche atmete einmal tief durch und klopfte an die schwere Tür. Ein ‚herein‘ drang leise zu ihm. Er schob die Tür auf und trat in das Büro des Kommandanten. Drautos saß an seinem Schreibtisch, der unter Papierstapeln und Aktenordnern unterging. Er war allein.  
„Warum so zögerlich?“  
Die Gleve schloss die Tür und fasste sich. Zögerlich kam er an den Tisch. Der Kommandant hatte sich in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und musterte ihn neugierig.  
„Sir! Ich möchte meine Bewerbung abgeben, Sir!“  
„Oh“, kommentierte Drautos und stand auf.  
Luche beförderte seine Unterlagen zutage, die er bisher so gut wie möglich vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt hatte. Langsam reichte er sie über den Tisch.  
„Das ist eine Überraschung.“  
Der Kommandant sah ihn nett an, als er die Bewerbung entgegennahm. Er klappte die Mappe auf und blätterte flüchtig durch die einzelnen Unterlagen.  
„Deine Zusatzausbildung in erster Hilfe wird im Feld natürlich fehlen“, meinte er, als er beim entsprechenden Zertifikat hängen blieb.  
„Sir ...“  
„Nein nein, sag nichts! Ich will dich nicht unnötig verunsichern“, meinte Drautos schnell und klappte die Mappe wieder zu. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so ambitioniert bist!“  
Dem Blondschopf trat eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht. Er erwiderte nichts. Der Kommandant grinste immer noch.  
„Gut gut, deine Kollegen haben noch bis heute Abend Zeit, sich ebenfalls zu bewerben. Nächste Woche wird es dann ernst.“  
Drautos legte seine Unterlagen auf einen Stapel anderer Mappen und griff nach einigen zusammengehefteten Papieren. Er reichte sie Luche.  
„Hier hab ich die wichtigsten Informationen für die Bewerber zusammengeschrieben. Lies dir alles aufmerksam durch. Es wird Anfang nächster Woche einen ersten Vortermin mit allen Bewerbern und mir geben. Falls etwas unklar sein sollte, kannst du da deine Fragen loswerden ...“  
„Sir ...“  
„Hm?“  
„Wer sind denn die anderen Bewerber?“, fragte Luche schüchtern.  
„Na na, deine Konkurrenten wirst du nächste Woche sehen. So lange wirst du dich ja wohl gedulden können.“  
Frustriert ließ der Jüngere den Kopf sinken.  
„Und wo drückt sonst der Schuh?“, hakte Drautos nach, als Luche noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sich wieder zu verabschieden.  
„Sir, ich habe gehört, dass General Cor einer der Entscheidungsträger sein wird und ...“  
Der Kommandant setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Entscheidungsträger ist zu hoch gegriffen. Er wird mich lediglich beraten. Was ist los? Du schaust auf einmal so ernst?“  
„Nichts, Sir! Ich habe nur die Befürchtung, dass ich einem Test des Generals nicht standhalten werde“, stammelte er.  
„Hah! Um dich zu beruhigen, Cor wird euch nicht im Kampf testen. Steht aber auch alles in dem Pamphlet drin. Und jetzt ab ins Wochenende mit dir!“, mahnte Drautos. „Es ist schon weit nach drei nachmittags, warum bist du überhaupt noch hier?“  
Luche verabschiedete sich und flitzte aus dem Zimmer. Draußen ließ er sich gegen die Wand sinken und atmete einmal tief durch. Noch nie hatte ihm der Kommandant so viel Angst eingejagt und das, obwohl Drautos sich wie sonst auch ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte.

* * *

Cor saß im Mischpoche an seinem üblichen Platz an der Theke und starrte auf den Bildschirm, der über der selten benutzten Kaffeemaschine an der Rückwand hing. Dieter hatte ihm schon sein zweites Bier serviert, als der Platz links vom General endlich besetzt wurde. Eine dunkelblaue Stofftasche wanderte unauffällig auf den Boden zwischen ihnen.  
„Du kommst spät!“, begrüßte er Drautos vorwurfsvoll, ohne den Blick vom TV und der Übertragung des Baseballspiels zu nehmen. Der Gescholtene brummte nur. Mit einem Fingerzeig bedeutete er dem Barkeeper, ihm sein Übliches zu bringen. Dann wandte er sich an Cor.  
„Du kannst mir gerne nächstes Mal meine Berichte schreiben, dann komm ich eher in meinen wohlverdienten Feierabend.“  
„Hah! Hast du immer noch schlechte Laune wegen dem Einsatz gestern?“  
Der General nahm einen Schluck. Drautos fing an, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob meine Leute überhaupt irgendwas von der Ausbildung mitgenommen haben. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass gestern nur reihenweise Anfängerfehler passiert ist. Das mit Chloe ... Sie wird vermutlich für Wochen ausfallen. “  
Cor sah ihn schief von der Seite an und ersparte sich einen Kommentar. Er kannte es nur zu gut, wenn den eigenen Leuten etwas im aktiven Dienst passierte. Früher, als die Meldacio Jäger noch eine Untereinheit der Königsgarde waren, kam es häufig vor, dass jemand verletzt ausfiel. Wenn der General sich recht erinnerte, war es für Drautos die Premiere. Er konnte gut nachvollziehen, wie dieser sich gerade fühlte.  
„Vielleicht kann sie über den Innendienst wieder einsteigen?“, überlegte Cor.  
Der Kommandant der Königsgleve ließ die Schultern hängen und griff nach seinem Hellen, um einen kräftigen Zug zu nehmen.  
„Apropos Dienst, sag mir nächstes Mal bitte vorher Bescheid, auf welche Außeneinsätze du deine Leute schickst, dann kann ich meine anders einplanen.“  
„Das war nur ein Mann!“, rechtfertigte sich der General, tat seinem Freund aber den Gefallen, auf den Themenwechsel einzugehen.  
„Der mit den örtlichen Jägern zusammengearbeitet hat. Cor, ich bin weder doof noch blind. Mir ist bewusst, dass ihr häufig mit Meldacio zusammenarbeitet. Das ist mir sogar einerlei. Ich finde es nur müßig, wenn sich unsere Leute in die Quere kommen und dann eine Diskussion über die Zuständigkeit entspinnt.“  
Drautos hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, was er aus Gutscos Bericht machen sollte. Ob er es überhaupt thematisieren sollte. Es einfach totzuschweigen, dass sich Königsgleve und Königsgarde bei ihren Außeneinsätzen gegenseitig auf die Füße waren, war eine Möglichkeit, die er Anfang der Woche noch ausgeschlossen hatte. Nach dem stressigen Einsatz vom Vortag hatte er es jedoch fast vergessen. Der Kommandant sah nach wie vor keinen Sinn darin, wenn beide Einheiten und dazu noch Meldacio gemeinsam die Truppenbewegungen des Imperiums in einem Gebiet untersuchten. Ihn störte viel mehr, dass Cor ihm die Information überhaupt hatte zukommen lassen, obwohl er scheinbar einen Einsatz seiner eigenen Leute im Sinn hatte. Trotzdem lag ihm jetzt nur hoch halbherzig an dem Thema. Chloes Zustand ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.  
„Es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert“, grummelte der General entschuldigend.  
‚Nein, nur der Meldacio-Jäger hätte unsere Position fast an die imperialen Truppen verraten‘, dachte Drautos.  
Statt zu antworten, verfolgte er das Baseballspiel. Der Pitcher des Teams der Technischen Universität Insomnias hatte gerade einen Strike gegen die Mannschaft der Sporthochschule erzielt, was einem Novum in der Baseballwelt gleichkam.  
„Hey, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich kann ja auch nicht wissen, dass du gleich ein ganzes Team losschickst!“  
Der Kommandant brummte erneut, trank von seinem Hellen und ließ dann die Stirn auf die Theke sinken. Cor hörte, dass er etwas brabbelte, verstand aber kein Wort.  
„Meine Güte! Dieter, noch eins!“  
Er schob die Bierflasche von sich und knuffte Drautos in die Seite. Dieser zuckte zusammen und nahm Abwehrhaltung ein.  
„Man, Drautos! Hast du gepennt?“, fragte der General erstaunt.  
„Wenn ich ‘nen Stellvertreter habe, werde ich erst mal einen Monat lang Urlaub nehmen“, erwiderte dieser.  
Cor sah ihn schief von der Seite an. Erneut stellte er fest, dass Titus Drautos in den wenigen Jahren, die er ihn jetzt kannte, extrem gealtert war. Damals, als er das Kommando der Königsgleve übernommen hatte, hatte er noch volles, dunkelbraunes Haar. Zwar war es jetzt nach wie vor so dicht wie damals, jedoch stark von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Am markantesten waren die zahlreichen Fältchen, die Drautos‘ Gesicht mittlerweile zierten.  
„Und ich soll dir da echt bei der Auswahl helfen?“, fragte der General skeptisch.  
„Ey, so einen wichtigen Posten kann ich ja wohl schlecht besetzen, ohne zumindest die Einschätzung von anderen einzuholen. Mein Stellvertreter wird in Zukunft ja auch viel mit dir und Monica zusammenarbeiten. Da sollte es schon halbwegs passen. Es verlangt ja keiner, dass ihr die besten Freunde werdet, aber ein gutes Gefühl solltest du schon haben.“  
„Hast du überhaupt Bewerbungen bekommen?“  
„Klar, sogar mehr, als ich erwartet hatte!“  
„Oho!“  
Drautos schien aus seinem Tagtraum aufgewacht zu sein. Er schob sein Helles zur Seite und griff nach der Stofftasche.  
„Ich hab‘ dir Kopien von den Bewerbungen angefertigt. Bei vier Stück ist es ja doch ziemlich übersichtlich.“  
Der Kommandant griff in die Tasche und holte mehrere Plastikklippmappen daraus hervor.  
„Sorry, die Fotos sind nur schwarz-weiß ...“  
„Ach! Ich seh‘ die dann vermutlich eh in natura“, erwiderte Cor und sah die Mappen durch. „Den kenn ich!“  
„Ach tatsächlich?“, fragte Drautos neugierig, als sein Blick auf das Foto von Luche Lazarus fiel. „Woher?“  
„Der hat sich bei mir auch schon beworben“, antwortete der General lapidar und drehte sich um, als er keine Antwort erhielt. „Warum schaust du so entgeistert?“  
„Die Nase hat mir nie gesagt, dass er sich bei dir beworben hat!“  
„Ach?“  
„Wie lang ist das her?“  
„Vergangenes Frühjahr. Du weißt doch, dass wir turnusmäßig einmal im Jahr neue Leute für den einfachen und mittleren Dienst rekrutieren.“  
Der Kommandant sah ihn immer noch ungläubig an.  
„Was denn?“  
„Nichts. Ich hatte nur gerade das Gefühl, dass mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wird.“  
„Warum?“  
Drautos wandte sich von ihm ab und griff nach seinem Hellen. Er starrte es eine Weile an. Auf Cor hatte es den Anschein, als würde sich der Kommandant an dem Bierglas festhalten müssen, bevor er es in einem Zug leerte.  
„Ey Mann, was ist los?“, hakte er nach. „Hast du ein Problem damit, wenn sich deine Leute bei mir bewerben?“  
„Ja. Nein!“, bekam der General als Antwort.  
„Ja was denn nun?“  
„Willst du noch eins?“, fragte Dieter, der zu ihnen gekommen war, und Drautos das Bierglas wegnahm. Letzterer nickte.  
„Der Bursche hat mir nie was davon gesagt, dass er wegwill“, wiederholte er.  
„Hm, sieh’s doch mal so, er hat sich bei uns für den mittleren Dienst beworben. Wenn er sich jetzt als dein Stellvertreter bewirbt, scheint er ja gewisse Ambitionen zu hegen. Vielleicht hast du bisher einfach nur zu wenig Aufstiegschancen für deine Leute geboten. Da orientieren die sich halt anderweitig.“  
Der Kommandant der Königsgleve nickte.  
„Und warum hast du ihn abgelehnt?“, fragte er und drehte sich wieder zu Cor.  
Letzterer zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erwiderte Drautos‘ Blick schweigend.  
„Müssen wir das hier bereden?“, konterte er, nachdem Dieter das zweite Helle serviert hatte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Mich würd’s nur brennend interessieren.“  
„Da bin ich mir sicher, aber lass uns das lieber wo anders besprechen.“  
Cor wandte sich seiner dritten Bierflasche zu, die inzwischen halbleer war. Der Kommandant spießte ihn mit Blicken regelrecht auf.  
„Was denn?“  
„Nichts! Ich werd‘ nur das unbestimmte Gefühl nicht los, dass du grad aus irgendwelchen Gründen auf deine Weihnachtsfeier anspielst.“  
„Und wenn es so wäre?“, grinste der General anzüglich. „Ich erinnere mich immerhin noch sehr gut daran, dass du nicht abgeneigt warst. Aber gut, das kannst du ruhig auf deinen Alkoholspiegel schieben. Du hast ja mehr gesoffen, als wir anderen zusammen ...“  
Drautos sah aus, als würde er seinen Trinkpartner gleich erwürgen, hielt sich aber zurück.  
„Na ja, jedenfalls, meine Gründe würde ich dir tatsächlich lieber nur unter vier Augen darlegen“, fuhr Cor ungerührt fort. „Der Blondschopf hat gewisse Eigenschaften, die ...“  
Der Kommandant zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, hakte aber nicht weiter nach. Wenn Cor es für angebracht hielt, dies nicht öffentlich zu besprechen, war es wohl besser so.  
„Lass uns ‘ne Runde durch den Park drehen!“, schlug der General vor.  
„Wie? Jetzt gleich?“  
„Klar! Sonst liegst du hernach nur im Bett und wälzt dich schlaflos herum, weil du dir zu viele Gedanken darum machst!“  
Drautos verdrehte die Augen und exte dann sein zweites Helles. Cor grinste wie ein Idiot, packte die Kopien der Bewerbungen in die Stofftasche zurück und ließ einige Scheine auf dem Tresen liegen.  
„Das ist für uns beide!“, bedeutete er Dieter und stand auf.  
Der Barkeeper nickte nur, während Drautos sein Glas wieder absetzte, den Kopf etwas hängen ließ und ihn dann schnell und kurz schüttelte.  
„Das solltest du echt nicht zur Gewohnheit werden lassen“, meinte der General.  
„Ach! Die nächste Weihnachtsfeier kommt bestimmt! Außerdem kriegen mich zwei Helle nicht klein, das weißt du!“, konterte Drautos und stand dann ebenfalls auf. „Also? Wohin als Nächstes?“  
„Schreberpark, der ist gleich um die Ecke.“  
Die Männer traten auf die Straße. Die Luft war hier nicht viel besser, als im verrauchten Mischpoche, aber zum Park war es nur ein Fußweg von fünf Minuten. Sie liefen los.  
„Wie machst du das?“, fragte Cor nach einer Weile.  
„Was?“  
„Ein Bier auf ex trinken und danach gerade gehen können.“  
„Hah! Neidisch?“  
Eine Gruppe Jugendlicher kam ihnen grölend entgegen, drückte sich dann aber mucksmäuschenstill an die Häuserfront, um die beiden grimmig dreinblickenden Männer vorbei zu lassen. Als sie sie passiert hatten, ging das Geschrei von neuem los.  
„Immer diese Halbstarken“, kommentierte Drautos genervt.  
„Ach, lass die Hosenscheißer doch.“  
Der Kommandant brummte nur. Er musste es Cor ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ihm das Krakeele der jungen Leute aufregte. Besonders dann, wenn sie ihn als alten Sack bezeichneten, sobald er ihnen den Rücken zudrehte. Der General seinerseits schien eine Engelsgeduld zu besitzen.  
Sie bogen nach rechts ab und gingen über die gepflasterte Brücke, die den Eingang zum Schreberpark markierte. Die Anlage war nur spärlich beleuchtet, hier und da konnten sie dunkle Umrisse auf Parkbänken erkennen.  
„Also raus mit der Sprache!“, forderte Drautos, nachdem sie einige Meter weit in die Finsternis abgetaucht waren. „Warum hast du Luche abgelehnt?“  
„Er machte auf mich in einigen Bereichen einen zu ambitionierten Eindruck“, erwiderte Cor.  
„Ah? Wie das?“  
„Na ja, seine Einstellung ist zu aggressiv. Zu verbissen, ich weiß nicht recht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Neben den ersten Gesprächsrunden, die Monica in der Regel mit den Anwärtern führt, gibt es auch noch ein zweites Vorstellungsgespräch mit den Kandidaten, die es durch ihr Auswahlverfahren und den Praxistest geschafft haben. Der Bursche hatte bei beiden sehr gute Bewertungen bekommen, weshalb ich ihn mir als einen der ersten vorgeknöpft habe.“  
„Und weiter?“, fragte Drautos, nachdem der General einige Momente bedächtig geschwiegen hatte.  
„Ich klopf die Leute bezüglich ihrer politischen Ansichten ab. Seine waren mir stellenweise zu radikal.“  
„Meine Güte“, brummte der Kommandant. „Jetzt werd‘ mal konkreter!“  
„Er befürwortet, dass die Lucisschen Streitkräfte aggressiver gegenüber dem Imperium auftreten.“  
„Oh! Und deshalb hast du ihn nicht genommen?“  
Cor nickte, was sein Gesprächspartner in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht erkennen konnte.  
„Ich finde einfach, dass er mit der Einstellung in deiner Truppe besser aufgehoben ist. Die Hauptaufgabe der Königsgarde ist nach wie vor der Schutz der königlichen Familie sowie des Palastes. Daran wird sich in der nächsten Zeit nichts ändern.“  
„Meine Güte, nachdem wie du im Mischpoche rumgedruckst hast, hab ich mit dem Schlimmsten gerechnet!“  
„Wie man’s nimmt. Konkret schlug er einen groß angelegten Gegenangriff auf das Imperium vor, als ich ihn fragte, wie er die politische Richtung von Lucis in den nächsten fünf Jahren einschätzt.“  
Drautos räusperte sich vernehmlich.  
„Na ja, vielleicht hat sich seine Einstellung mittlerweile geändert“, fuhr Cor unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Werden wir sehen.“  
„Also? Wie genau kann ich dir bei der Bewerbungsphase helfen?“  
„Praxistest!“  
Der General schlug sich mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.  
„Wer den übersteht, kommt in die engere Auswahl.“  
„Ich würde mal behaupten, mit nur vier Bewerbern hast du schon eine enge Auswahl.“  
„Das ist klar.“  
„Und trotzdem soll ich die noch weichklopfen?“  
„Nein, wo denkst du hin? Mein Praxistest wird nicht aus einem Kampf bestehen“, erklärte Drautos. „Ich weiß, was meine Jungs und Mädels draufhaben, das muss ich nicht bis zum Umfallen testen. Vielmehr soll jeder die Chance bekommen, eine Woche lang in mein Aufgabengebiet und die Verantwortung, die ich habe, hineinzuschnuppern. Zwei Tage lang Vorbereitungszeit, in denen ich den Bewerber briefe, dann muss er drei Tage meine Aufgaben übernehmen. Jeweils mit einer Woche Abstand dazwischen.“  
„Oho!“  
„Schließlich muss mein Stellvertreter auch Aufgaben von mir übernehmen können. Es wäre mir eine große Hilfe, wenn du das aus der Entfernung beobachten könntest und mir hinterher deine Einschätzung gibst. Natürlich werde ich zu jeder Zeit anwesend sein und einspringen, sollte etwas gravierend schieflaufen. Aber ich möchte natürlich auch wissen, ob die Bewerber Organisationstalent besitzen und sich bei den anderen Gleven den notwendigen Respekt verschaffen können.“  
„Klingt einleuchtend. Aber findest du nicht, dass der Erste, der drankommt, da die Arschkarte hat? Die anderen können dann von seiner Leistung abschauen und sich entsprechend besser vorbereiten.“  
„Die Gefahr besteht natürlich. Andererseits ist mein Aufgabengebiet ja auch nicht täglich gleich. Vor allem die Einsatzplanung wird spannend werden. Die meisten kenne ich seit Jahren, weiß ihre Stärken und Schwächen einzuschätzen, und wer mit wem im Team arbeiten kann. Mein Stellvertreter sollte da eine gesunde Portion Menschenkenntnis mitbringen.“  
„Deshalb suchst du erst mal unter ihnen nach einem Stellvertreter.“  
„Genau. Jemandem von außerhalb der Einheit könnte ich daher wichtige Teilaspekte meiner Arbeit nicht übertragen. Zumindest nicht in der Anfangszeit ...“  
„Du meine Güte“, meinte Cor. „Hatte zwei Bier und faselt immer noch so geschwollen daher ...“  
Mittlerweile hatten sie das andere Ende des Schreberparks erreicht. Der General schlenderte zielstrebig zu der leeren Parkbank hin, die dort unter einer Straßenlaterne stand, und pflanzte sich drauf. Die Stofftasche mit den Bewerbungen legte er auf seinen Schoß. Drautos nahm ebenfalls Platz und fuhr fort:  
„Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, dass die anderen Bewerber jedes Mal anwesend sein werden, wenn der Prüfling eine Aufgabe bearbeitet. Und die Ergebnisse teile ich allen erst hinterher mit. Von daher denke ich, dass jeder in etwa die gleichen Chancen hat.“  
„Wenn du das sagst.“  
Der Kommandant lehnte sich auf der Parkbank zurück und legte seine muskulösen Arme auf der Rückenlehne ab. Cor zog die Unterlagen wieder aus der Tasche hervor. Die von Luche lag immer noch obenauf.  
„Welche Bewerbung hat dich denn am meisten überrascht?“, fragte er interessiert.  
Drautos seufzte vernehmlich.  
„Die von Ulric.“  
Cor blätterte, bis er die entsprechenden Papiere gefunden hat.  
„Den kenn ich zumindest vom Sehen her.“  
Interessiert las er das Bewerbungsschreiben.  
„Klingt vernünftig für meine Maßstäbe.“  
„Hah!“  
„Hm?“  
„Was glaubst du, wie überrascht ich war, als er gestern kurz vor knapp in mein Büro kam und mir die Bewerbung gab? Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass der Junge überhaupt irgendeinen Ehrgeiz besitzt, mehr aus seinem Leben zu machen.“  
„Du kennst ihn besser?“  
„Klar. Nyx habe ich mir damals noch selbst zur Brust genommen. Als die Truppe noch klein war und ich mir noch entsprechend viel Zeit für jeden Einzelnen nehmen konnte. Er ist einer meiner besten Männer, auch wenn er ab und zu etwas zu tollkühn ist.“  
„Nennst du ihn deshalb ‚Junge‘? Weil er wie ein Sohn für dich ist?“  
„Iwo! Ich hatte nur bisher immer geglaubt, dass er gar keine Ziele im Leben hat und deshalb so verbissen kämpft. Und ich kenne ihn eigentlich ziemlich gut.“  
Cor antwortete zunächst nicht darauf. Trotz der Kürze war er bei Ulrics Lebenslauf hängen geblieben.  
„Vielleicht hat ihm bisher der Anreiz gefehlt, sich zu mehr aufzuraffen?“, überlegte der General laut.  
„Möglich. Die anderen beiden Bewerbungen überraschen mich jetzt nicht so.“  
„Die von ...“, Cor musste kurz Nachsehen. „Delilah auch nicht?“  
„Nein. Lass dich von ihrem Äußeren nicht täuschen. Sie mag zwar klein gewachsen sein, dafür schafft sie es immer, sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Und sie kann gut mit den Leuten.“  
„Aha.“  
„Tatsächlich ist sie die Einzige, über deren Bewerbung ich mir fast sicher war.“  
Der General zuckte mit den Schultern und packte die Unterlagen wieder weg. Er lehnte sich ebenfalls auf der Bank zurück und stupste Drautos‘ linken Oberarm.  
„Schlaf mir hier ja nicht ein“, warnte Letzterer.  
„Du meinst, so wie du im VIP Bereich?“  
Cor zog schnell den Kopf ein, wodurch Drautos‘ Faust ins Leere schlug. Der General sprang von der Bank. Fast schien es Drautos, als hätte er ein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Damit wirst du mich bis an mein Lebensende aufziehen, hab‘ ich Recht?“, seufzte er resigniert.  
„Natürlich! Für sowas gibt’s schließlich Weihnachtsfeiern!“  
Der Kommandant ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und grunzte.  
„Na komm, steh auf. Wir sollten machen, dass wir nach Hause kommen.“  
Drautos tat, wie ihm geheißen. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.


End file.
